The present invention relates to holding devices for gastronomy tubes. Gastronomy tubes are flexible, elongate tubes, usually of an elastomer, which are surgically inserted in the intestinal tract or stomach so that a free end of the tube protrudes outwardly from the abdomen of the patient.
The use of gastronomy tubes is required where intestinal difficulties or other problems are encountered in supplying food to the body and where food cannot be taken orally. In such instances, food is directly fed by means of the gastronomy tube into the intestines, usually by gravity or through a vial inserted in the end of the tube. The tube has normally been taped to the body at the opening of the stomach with the end of the tube dangling loosely. When feeding is necessary the tube is then located to receive the feeding mechanism which is connected to the tube to supply food into the stomach of the patient. However, when the patient is an infant or even a little older, the tube is irritating and either consciously or unconsciously the patient pulls at the loose end of the tube and frequently withdraws the tube from its point of insertion in the abdomenal wall. Also the exposed tube is subject to catching on objects. The resulting occurance is painful and requires immediate medical and surgical attention for reinsertion of the tube.
No prior art device is known to retain a gastronomy tube in place in a patient's stomach, and prevent accidental or intentional withdrawal or movement of the tube yet still provide the necessary access to the tube for feeding.